Little love can change everything
by Ann Mikealson
Summary: How could she know why he had taken her, All these question remain but when will she find out the truth.
1. Preface

Gliding down from the roof my hands could grab the gutter. A scream building in the back of my throat waiting for the right time to come out. A dark stranger walked down the roof, he didn't seem to show any kind of problems with walking, he didn't slip away and was as steady as a cat. My hands became slippery and when he came to close I couldn't hold myself up any longer. All I could think of was him, the man I loved and cared for. A scream came out while I fell down to the ground, ready to die.


	2. Chapter 1

Waking up wasn't that hard but waking up in a strange place wasn't what I was used to. Looking around I found it to be empty but I did notice how comfortable the bed was. Sitting up I looked at my clothes and found them to be gone, I was wearing what seemed to be a sleeping gown. It scared me a bit and made me jumpy to think about that somebody had undressed me. A shiver went down my body. The further I looked I found nothing, nothing unusual besides the obvious fact that this room was unknown to me.

Looking out of the window confirmed the idea that I was locked up, bars were in front of it. There went my escape route I thought and looked out further into the view. The sun was shining but even with the sun my view was dark but that wasn't too weird considering big trees aren't really light and sunny. At least I never had seen such an enormous tree that was to be considered light and breezy. All I could wonder about was what view lay behind that tree.

After a good search through the room I found a door that was hidden behind a big curtain. After checking it I found it to be locked. Even more confirmation that I was a prisoner in this place. I pound on the door and then put my ear against it to see if I heard any sound, but no sound reached my ears.

With a deep frustrated sigh I turned around and found a dress and a note on my bed. Paranoid I looked around thinking about the fact that somebody was in here while I checked out the door.

A shiver ran down my spine. Picking up the note it told me to be dressed and that help was on its way. When I was ready they would show me the way. Doing as I was told I bathe myself soon enough two ladies came in, their eyes seemed glassy.

"Could you be so kind to tell me where I am?" I asked them but they didn't answer me and just dressed me into a dress, so tight I could barely breath at all. My blonde waves came down my shoulders. The woman did no more, satisfied with her job.

As the note told me later I was to follow them and I did. A hidden door was the way out but now I couldn't run anymore. I could but I was sure it would end in my death. Following the ladies I came into a large dining room, it was set for two. Sighing I took in the smell of the food that made my mouth water.

Being raised proper I walked over to the table and stood in front of the chair, I was about to pull it up to the table when someone pushed it gently to the table so I could sit down. Paranoid I still was and made me look over my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 2

**2:**

A young man with eyes as green. He also had blonde hair a bit longer but also wavy like hers. Confused as I was the man gave me a gentle nod and made its way to the other side of the table. When he sat down and looked straight into my eyes I looked away. My mind was going over how he couldnt be the man that kidnapped me, he was too kind and too good looking.

"Please do eat and enjoy yourself" He said in a nice, seducting voice, layered thick with an English accent. Questions ran through my mind, did he kidnap me, why was I here, where did he need me for? I was able to anwser them myself but that took time, time I didn't have. Trying to be civil I gave him a shy smile and started to put some food on my plate.

We dined in absolute silence, only the sound of a fork or a knife went through the room. Deciding I should be a bit braver, brave like my father taught me, I looked up to him.

"Who are you and why am I here?" I asked and decided to not give up until I had my anwser.

"I am Niklaus but do please call me Klaus" The man named Klaus said. I wasnt satisfied with the anwser but I was raised proper and couldn't be rude.

"Nice to meet you, I am Arianna" I got out. Fumbeling with my hand I looked up again and noticed how his green eyes pierced my grey ones.

"Could you please be so kind to tell me why I woke up here?" I tried asking again but he seemed to be focussed on his meal and not on me.

Shaking my head I got up, the sound of a chair being pushed away filled the silent room. I turned around and walked back the same way I came from. Looking up from the floor I found Klaus blocking my path and he looked rather stern. His eyes looked less friendly and made a shiver go down my spine.

"You're allowed to leave the table when I tell you, until you are excused" He said stern, the accent not so delightfull to my ears anymore. His hand grabbed my wrist and he hold it rather tight and painfull. I squirmed away from him, trying to get lose.

"Let me go, you're hurting me" I said but instead of letting me go he practically dragged me back over to the table and forced me in the chair. Tears sprang in my eyes and when he let go of my wrist pain shot through it. I look up to find him looking at me with a stare that made my blood run cold.

My heart was beating very loud, I was trying to put up enough courage to stand op and run to wherever, just away from him. I took a sip of wine and looked across the table were Klaus was still eating. Taking a few bites and some wine I tried to calm down and get my nerves together. After a while I got enough courage so I got up and ran. Running to the door, he wasn't in view yet. I threw the door open of the dining room and ran on to the frontdoor. Before I got the chance to put my hand on the handle he was there, Klaus, his face was filled with rage and it made me take a few steps backwards.

"Where are your manners Arianna, I recall asking you to wait until you were excused" He snapped at me. My body was shivering with fear, afraid of what he would do to me.

I turned back around and ran back to my room, slamming the door shut when I got inside. I could hear his footsteps in the hallway. My hands were looking for a weapon, something I could defend myself with. All they could find were a mirror, but it was good enough for now. The door blasted open with enourmes power when he stepped inside the room, his face calm, his mouth in a sneer but his eyes, those green eyes, filled with rage. I wanted to be brave, be brave and throw the mirror at his head but my body wouldn't do as I wanted it to. How much closer he came how much more I pushed my body against the closet.

"No need to fear me lovely" He drawled in a purring way while he came more closer every step. My breath stopped in my throath, my vision became black and I fainted.


	4. Chapter 3

**3:**

It was getting old, when I woke up after I blacked out. A headache was pounding in my head and it made me even more dizzy than I already was. My hand went over my face and to my head when it stung. I hissed out in pain and looked sideways to find the mirror, I tried to defend myself with earlier on. Looking into it I almost jumped, the girl looking back didn't look like me, but it was me. My head had an enormous wound with all this caked blood into my hair and on the side of my face, this wasn't me. I looked further and found that my neck, chest and dress were also covered in an enormous amount of blood. No wonder I felt so weak, I must have lost a lot of blood.

Sitting up a bit against the pillows I found a new note, with next to it a flower. It was a simple daisy, but that simple daisy was my favourite flower. How could he have known that it was my favourite flower? With trembling hands I took the note and started reading it. The inside held an apology for how he had lost his temper and that we should set an agreement but that was only to be discussed in private. On the bottom it said if she needed help there were two ladies at her service to help her. I shivered a bit more and looked up. I almost jumped in the air. One of the two ladies stood there, in her hands a bowl of water and a cloth. Not much later the second lady came as well, carrying a clean dress in her hands.

I wasn't ready to give into him just yet and just told them I could use a bath and a sleeping robe and get a good night of sleep. They did as they were told and soon enough I lay in my bed, curled up like a little kitten, afraid of what the night may bring. My head was still aching and I hoped the night would bring me a dreamless sleep. As soon as I closed my eyes, I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**4:**

The Sun woke me up, the beauty of it was that it made everything look beautiful, even in the worst of times. With a deep sigh I opened my eyes remembering last night, how bad it was. During the time my consorts dressed me and made sure my hair was up. I was allowed to go down to have breakfast alone which was a shock to me as well. When I walked into the dining room the table was set for two but Klaus was nowhere in sight, keeping my head up high I sat down in my chair and started eating. I was caught up in my breakfast, I never had heard anybody come in.

"So you did grace me with your presence Arianna dear" I heard the already familiar voice of Klaus say. My head snapped up and I gave him a cold stare but I still kept my head held up high. My father always said I had to be strong and not let things get to you. I was a strong woman, not a simple girl who couldn't do a thing. Back at home I worked in the stables with the horses, I had to be strong or else those wild carefree stallions would trample me down.

"I did. You told me we needed to set up an agreement" I said cold. I was trying not to care and to not let him get to me like he did yesterday.

"Yes you remember. I don't want you to be a prisoner in this house, your new home" Klaus said and started walking off, following him with my eyes I kept up my cold stare and posture.

"You're allowed to roam free in this house. You will find rooms locked and unlocked, those unlocked to you are allowed to enter" By nodding I told him I was okay with it.

"Of course there is the matter of the gardens" He drawled and purred almost. I took a deep breath and got up from my seat.

"Well if you have been behaving correct you will be granted the opportunity to go outside, with me of course" He had a grin on his face from amusement. Cold rage overcame me but I kept my calm. I walked over to him and looked him straight in the eyes, I wasn't about to back down on him.

"Well thank you for the kind talk and the agreement, now if you let me be excused I got things to do" I said. He gave me a simple nod and I left the room clutching my fists together in absolute rage and anger.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

It had been two days since our agreement and I had seen Klaus around a lot like he was watching me like an hawk. It was bothering me and it was creepy and like he was stalking me. I had shoved the feeling off and walked on to the library I didn't notice the carpet standing up I tripped and fell against a statue of a head. I gasped thinking it fell down, to break into a thousand pieces but it didn't. I stood up and took a step back and looked at how a wall came open to reveal a secret office.

I gasped and looked inside carefully and wanted to take a step inside when I heard voices, one Klaus, I could hear it. Quickly and softly I pushed the head back on straight and the wall closed again. While acting like nothing happened I walked on. When I came round the corner I saw Klaus and an unfamiliar man. I stopped and made a small bow to him.

"Hello Arianna, I love for you to meet my brother, Arianna this is Elijah, Elijah this is Arianna" He said in the most kind voice he had. Smiling I held out my hand, Elijah took it and placed a kiss upon it. I looked up to find myself staring into his deep dark brown eyes.

"How nice to meet you" I said, as I looked at Klaus for confirmation. He nodded a bit and I let out a small sigh, I didn't know I had held.

"Elijah is my brother and is here to stay for some time, I hope you can welcome him in our home" He said. A shiver went through me when he said our home. It wasn't a home but a prison.

"I will be most delighted. I hope to see both of you during dinner, now excuse me I was about to head for the library" I said, giving them both a simple nod. I walked on breathing very fast.

After Spending the entire afternoon in the library, I got up and went to the dining room where both Elijah and Klaus were already seated. Feeling very uncomfortable I nodded and walked over to my chair. Elijah stood up and held out my chair. I smiled genuinely for the first time since I had been locked inside this place. When I was seated I looked up to him.

"Thank you my lord" I said and look a bit shy at my plate. Klaus never displayed this kind of gentleman gestures since the first day I had been here.

"I hope you find everything to your liking, I am sorry I can't be more pleasant company, got my nose in the books all day" I said trying to make small talk while I filled up my plate.

"Oh no, me and my brother have been engaged in talk all afternoon" Elijah answered.

Another smile broke on my face and I realised he made me feel welcome in this house for the first time. I ate a bit before Elijah spoke again.

"But I assume I can ask you to accompany me with a walk through the gardens?"

I swallowed and looked up to meet Klaus his eyes. I hadn't been outside in 4 days and he made it clear I wasn't allowed outside without him.

"Of course she can, as long as you accompany her brother" Klaus said with an amused smile on his face. I counted to three in silence. It was clear he was amusing himself perfectly by keeping me locked up in this house.

"Well then I will delighted to accompany you." I answered with a warm smile back at him.

Elijah held up his glass to me and I returned the gesture and went back to my meal.

**Authors note:**

( Thank you guys for being so loyal. I try to write the best I can and I hope you still enjoy it so much. Please revieuw and tell me what you think. )


	7. Chapter 6

**6: **

The following morning I remembered that I was allowed to go outside. I almost jumped out of my bed and let the consorts dress me. Only the idea of getting some sun on my face and some wind in my hair made me over excited. Getting to the dining room didn't take long either on my pace. I almost shoved the breakfast down my throat, of course this wasn't appropriate behaviour but no one was here to remind me. When I washed it down with a glass of water I got up and went to the backdoor sitting in a chair waiting until Elijah arrived.

After what seemed an eternity Elijah arrived and I jumped to my feet and bowed to him. He smiled warm and gave me a nod back. Elijah offered me his arm like a gentleman and I took it.

"Shall we go then?" He asked me and I just answered back with a simple nod. He opened the door for the both of us and escorted me outside

Walking through the gardens of the estate I found my spirit to be lifted, the wind through my hair, the sun shining down on my face.

"I assume your brother informed you about my presence here" I asked Elijah while I looked up to him. He was a well dressed man with good gentleman manners to match. He was nice company.

"Klaus told me this isn't a topic for discussion, so I can't talk about it Arianna" Elijah said. I sighed deep and nodded.

"Of course, I understand but he still didn't told me why I am here in the first place" I told him glad to have found a partner for civil conversation. Elijah spared me a glance.

"That my brother hasn't told me either, but judging the look on your face I can guess that you are enjoying yourself now?" He asked me. Elijah made me smile again while we walked on.

"I am. I have been longing for fresh air since I was locked up inside" I explained to him.

I looked ahead and found a field full of daisies. Feeling like a small child I let go of his arm and ran off to the field and collected a bunch of daisy's. They really were my favourite flowers in the world, so simple but yet so beautiful.

Elijah seemed to observe me while I made a tiara out of the flowers and placed it on my head. He laughed and looked like he was enjoying himself too.

"I am sorry for my behaviour, it's just I haven't been outside for so long and these are my favourite flowers so I just had to collect a bunch of them" I explained with a bright smile.

"It's alright. It's good to appreciate the little beautiful things in life" Elijah said and sat down on the stone bench while I remained in the daisy field.

Elijah just observed me all morning, he seemed to be amusing himself. I couldn't imagine why. Before we went back inside I plucked a bunch of daisies and took them inside.

Inside I knew it was time for lunch but I didn't want my flowers to be put to waste. Elijah lead me to the dining room where I grabbed a large cup and poured it full of water and put my flowers in it. While I sat down I looked up to find Klaus looking at me with a straight even face, I thought I even noticed a tiny flicker of rage in his eyes. I shivered and put it out of my mind and started to eat.

"I see the both of you amused yourself this morning" Klaus drawled. I didn't look up to Klaus and quickly took a bite of my food in my mouth.

"We did brother, Arianna has been craving for fresh air, she was being modest and very silent while she made daisy tiara's" Elijah answered and I could see him take a sip of his drink through the corner of my eye.

"And you Arianna, how was Elijah his company?" Klaus asked. I sighed deep and sat up straight to face him. "He was silent, observing. He let me do what I wanted to do and yes that involved a lot of flowers" I said and took a sip of my water now. Klaus just nodded and I shook my head with a sigh. I never came a step closer to discovering who he really was and why I was here.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The weeks went by silently. I spend most of my time with Elijah, finding a comrade to talk with and even have fun with. Klaus allowed me to go outside more and more, but I only saw his face appear around dinner. Even with all of this I couldn't get the study out of my head and I was planning on going there again. A day where I knew Klaus was away and I was alone.

During dinner on an evening Klaus announced he was going out in two days.

"You are allowed to stay in here alone in of course the rooms we talked about earlier my love." Klaus said and it made a shiver go down my spine. I hated the word 'love'.

"Alright. Well thank you for informing me." I said and finished my dinner.

The two days went by pretty slow. I was careful with every step I took and what I would say or do around Klaus and Elijah. Both couldn't know I was planning this, since he forbid me to go in any other room than those open to me.

When the day arrived when Klaus would leave, I joined him at breakfast and wished him a good day, hoping he would enjoy himself. When he left I was sure to spend another hour in the library to pass time and to be sure he was gone. When the time was there for me to go to the study I got up and went there. My heart was beating loud when I got closer and closer to the statue.

Slowly I put the head to the side and saw his study appear, the fire burning in the fireplace. I got in, being as silent as possible. I looked over his desk, seeing some papers but none catched my interests. I pushed the papers around and saw some drawings of signs that didn't looked familiar to me at all. I sighed a bit disappointed in what I found. I looked over his chair and the little table next to it. It held some glaze bottles with drinks I couldn't place. They smelled terrible. Pushing my investigation I found a large cabin which held all these papers. Carefully I pulled one out and saw an amazing sketch from a horse. It was so real, as if it could jump right of the paper. My jaw dropped when I picked up another one. It held a drawing off me, every feature of my face, every freckle, little scars and even the way my eyes would shimmer in the light. It was perfect and it really took me back.

I found this amazing bit of Klaus, who he was. I looked at more drawings forgetting time while I spend my time there. I found things from simple sketches of the postures of people, to trees and flowers in full detail. It really took me back but I was somehow glad I found out he held a softer side than I was used to. With a smile I put the last drawing back and turned around to find a rage filled Klaus, meeting my eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**:

"GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" Klaus yelled straight into my face, the rage and anger visible from his eyes to his posture. I was scared and turned around and ran out into the hallway. I had been caught barehanded somewhere I didn't have any right to be. I heard the door slam while I made my way to the library. In the back of my mind I knew that I was screwed big time. I was sure I would only see my bed chambers from now on. But what I had found was worth all of it.

Quickly I slipped into the library and closed the door and found my way next to a bookcase, hoping it would hide me a bit from him. Klaus didn't know I was in his study before and it was better he didn't. My breathing was fast when I heard his footsteps down the hall and then he came in. The door slammed open. I cringed and tried to push my body into the bookcase but I knew he could see me. Klaus stepped closer to me and I walked away to a more open space where I could maybe escape.

"I am so sorry, Klaus. I ended up there by accident. I tripped and.. and I fell over the statue and its head, it came to the side and opened a door. I am so sorry" I pleaded at him but it made no difference.

"Do you really think I would believe that. You have been nothing but trouble since you have been here!" He yelled at me and stood there in the centre of the room.

"I haven't. I behaved perfectly the past few weeks with Elijah here. I really enjoyed my time with him here, please don't lock me up Klaus, please" I begged him.

"Please, beg a bit more." He said in a much calmer voice that scared me the most.

"Please, Please don't lock me up, please. I will be on my best behaviour I promise, Even more than with Elijah here" I exclaimed and held on to my dress. I wasn't going to run and play his game. The sneer that played on his face predicted nothing good. I could feel my heartbeat and knew it hadn't been like this ever before, not like the last time when I fainted. I was sure I had an insecure posture, I was biting my lip and trying to hope he would just let me go.

My body was trembling and I took one step backwards and I could see his fist clench and his face change and before I knew it, I screamed at the top of my lungs and he was at my throat biting me. I screamed louder cause it hurt. I tried to get him off me, my fingers clawing at his shirt but I only ripped the fabric. Soon enough he let me go and I fell to the floor afraid and scared. Crawling away a bit, blood still streaming from my neck I looked up to him in pure horror.

"What are you?" I said in a gasp and got on my feet. Shock held possession of my body and after a few deep breaths I ran to my room while my hand was pressed on the neck wound.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

The past few days I had been hiding in my room, scared to death of Klaus and his temper. Food was brought to my room three times a day. Every time a daisy would lay on my tray, but I just put it away so it could wither away. I didn't want any pity gifts or apologies. The only person I wanted to talk to was Elijah, just to get an explanation.

I sighed and sat down on my bed with a book, the ladies in waiting brought me things like books and clean bandages so I could tend to my neck wound. The next time they came I asked them to inform Lord Elijah. I dearly wanted to talk with him in the privacy of my room, but I didn't know if my room was as private as I thought it was.

Another few days passed by and now big bunches of daisies arrived with notes saying that if I wanted to talk, I could talk to him and him alone for the matter. Stubborn as I was I stayed in my room and didn't dare to come out.

More days passed with flowers and notes but the food became less. Klaus was just trying to lure me out of my room. Three days without any food became too much of me and my hunger became the better of me in this case. With my tummy rumbling I made my way down to the dining room, the scent coming into the hallway made my mouth water. I knew he lured me out with this, but I just couldn't stop myself at all. My heart was beating so loudly in my chest it was almost unhealthy, but I after all this was very nerve wrecking.

Walking into the dining room I saw both Eijah and Klaus stand up. I tried to read their faces, but as normal Klaus was unreadable of any emotion but Elijah, his eyes were full of worry.

"Arianna, what has happend to you, your face it is almost of that of a skeleton, you are so alarmingly thin" He spoke out in worry and stepped my way. I shrieked away from him and went to my chair and sat down ignoring his worry about me or my health.

I didn't face Klaus or Elijah and just kept my head down to eat my food and gain some new energy from it. I ignored the table manners. I just shoved the food in my mouth, chewed and swallowed. You could almost hear a pin drop if you just listened closely. I ate probably two full plates before I was full and Klaus cleared his throat.

Looking up I found him to stare at me with eyes filled in a mixture of rage and curiosity. I sat up and decided to stare back at him with a stale look on my face.

**Authors note**: Thank yuo for all the nice revieuws and with sticking with me, so for now a new part, stay tuned since I got two more back from my beta :D


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"So tell me Arianna, what questions did you had for my brother? I am sure I will be delighted to answer them myself as well." He said in his charming voice. The thoughts running through my mind were both question but also encouragements for me to keep my mouth shut and head back to my room without speaking a word. I ate my dessert and drank my glass of wine under the watchful eye of Elijah who seemed even more worried than before due to my silence.

I sighed and looked at Elijah instead of Klaus. I gave him a look, one that said I am sorry. Next I nodded at Klaus and Elijah and got up and left the dining room, I wasn't going to say a word in front ot that men, not a single one.

Leaving to my room felt like the biggest relief there could be and a huge weight fell off my shoulders. Klaus had scared me, more than before. I hurried to my room and closed the door and leaned against it, my eyes closed and a very deep sigh escaping my lips.

Once I opened them I saw Klaus. I yelped and tried to open the door but he was faster and held it shut. My body was trembling with fear while I turned around. I could feel his breath down my face and the heat of his body through my clothes. The idea of him being so close scared me even more than just sitting down the table, something I found most terrifying until now.

I didn't dare to look into his eyes, but I knew they must have been full of rage.

"Tell me your question?" Klaus demanded.

I tried to vanish in the door but that didn't work obviously.

"I wanted to know what you are, cause Elijah must be the same, but he doesn't scare me to death." I said honestly while I was still quivering like crazy. He laughed and let go of the door and I just stared at him like he was crazy, like he was out of his mind.

"What's so funny? I don't qualify this as funny. I am dead serious and I would love for you to answer why I am here that would be perfectly fine too." I now snapped at him. The fear was getting to me. I knew Klaus long enough to know that this funny, laughable side could turn to cold rage. "Tell me!" I demanded. I had waited long enough for answers.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

I sat there dazed and confused on my bed, trying to get all the information in my head together. It was so much he had told me, in the weirdest and most gentle way I had never seen of him.

After my outburst to Klaus he was silent and just observed me from the corner of my room. How I would have loved to run out of the room and call for Elijah his help but I knew I would be harmed in the progress. I walked carefully to a chair and sat down, my hands still obviously shaking from the fear. Looking at my hands brought me nowhere so I looked up to meet Klaus his patience waiting eyes. "Can you at least tell me what it is that you are? And why your are being so cold and heartless to me." I asked him softly again cause him being silent and observant didn't get me anywhere.

Klaus walked over to me. I shrieked back into the chair. He obviously seemed startled by this movement and just sat down on my bed. "Truth be told Arianna. It wasn't my plan to bite you or make you even more scared of me then you already were" He started. I observed his face carefully letting him tell his tale. "I envy my brother, He seems to get along with you so well. Over the past few days, when I told him about my slip up he became furious. I simply told him I couldn't manage myself after you found my office. I said something just snapped in me." Klaus said. I just sat there my mouth almost open by what he was telling me. Should I believe this? I just needed to talk to Elijah for it to be confirmed.

"I am a vampire. I have been for centuries and yes that means I survive on human blood as my source of life" He said and I gasped looking at the door for my escape. He chuckled and shook his head. "Don't be afraid Arianna. I won't hurt you anymore, as long as you don't do anything foolish." He said in the most amused voice I've heard him talk in.

"Elijah is one too, my entire family is, Arianna. This entire village is crowded with vampires." He said and I got up. "Arianna I wanted to tell you that the main reason for you being here is your safety. The vampires roaming the village are on a killing spree, woman are to be raped and murdered brutally. I couldn't put this fate upon you, your father is safe I promise you that, nobody is to harm him" He said.

I nodded and swallowed hard. "Thank you" I whispered and went out of my room to search for Elijah to confirm this all. Just because I trusted him more than I trusted Klaus.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

After my talk with Elijah I felt a lot better, mostly because I know understood why I was even here in the first place and most off all, I accepted it. Though, I was still very afraid of my father's life. The promise Klaus made didn't feel right, but Elijah had promised the same. The idea that he made the same promise made me feel a lot better honestly.

The next day I was walking through the mansion, it had become a habit to me, especially the way to the library. I made my way into the library. I sighed and looked up from the floor, I was so lost in my thoughts that I only noticed when I looked up. The entire library was filled up with all these bowls full of daisy's. My mouth dropped in amazement. Why would somebody take all that time, pick all those daisies and put them in bowls around my favourite place. I closed my mouth and made my way to the bowl closest to the window bathing in sunlight and inhaled the scent. I smiled and closed my eyes to enjoy the beautiful scent.

When I opened my eyes and looked outside I saw the sun shining down on me, creating a scene of pure beauty. After a while I walked over to the book case and picked a book and sat down in my favourite chair to read.

After what seemed hours, I didn't really hold track of time, a lady in waiting came to me to inform that it was time for dinner. Smiling I got up and followed her to the dining room. Straightening my dress as I went, I didn't pay that much attention when I walked in. It was normal to find both guys standing up but now we had other company. Looking at Elijah I saw him smile.

"We have a guest for dinner Arianna dear." Klaus spoke and I looked his way.

"I would like for you to meet our sister Rebekah" Elijah said soon after. I made a small bowing gesture at her and sat down while Elijah gently pushed the chair closer to the table.

"Nice to meet your Rebekah. They never told me they had a sister" I said and smiled at her while I put some food on my plate.

"Nice to meet you to Arianna, my brother did told me a lot about you, both of them actually" She said and gave me a small smile.

"Oh Really?" I said and gave Elijah a joking smile. "Well I am sure it will be only good things."

We ate under the sound of chit chat. Rebekah seemed to be catching up with both Elijah and Klaus while I just ate. I was still in awe about what happened in the library.

"What are your thoughts about that Arianna?" I heard Klaus speak.

"Excuse me, could you please rephrase the question. My thoughts were somewhere else." I responded with a smile.

"Rebekah and I were just talking about holding a ball in here, just for those higher in society of course" He said.

"We were just wondering what your thoughts about that would be" Rebekah said.

I took a few seconds to think and took a sip of wine as well and put my focus back on both of them, giving Elijah a glance as well

"I love the idea of this, but I am sure there are rumours out there of my disappearance. Would my presence only bring out more gossip in town? Lure out those vampires that want to get their hands on me?" I asked him.

"Of course not, it is the perfect opportunity to show our power on this town and that they shouldn't even put a finger out of line towards you" Elijah said. I knew that he didn't like violence but my safety seemed most important.

I nodded at them. "I would love a ball then" I agreed and went back to the last of my dinner.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Rebekah didn't let any time get to waste when it came to organizing the ball. I was quite shocked by how driven she was, while I just stayed out of the way as much as possible. I always just slid into the library when people came in for decorations and all those things. I couldn't even been fascinating.

The day came when the seamstress came. I was, of course, dragged out of the library to be measured and put fabric on me. She tried everything on me while Klaus seemed to hold an upper hand in how the design of my dress would be. I sighed and rolled my eyes a bit angry, because I didn't even had a say in all of this. Where was Rebekah anyway? Wasn't she a girl and better in dress designs than he was. I sighed deep and sat it out for the time being.

More days passed by and I was thankfully left to my own with a walk outside together with Elijah a few times. I could be myself with him, just chatting about my life and sometimes even bits from his life, though he was more mysterious about that.

When the day came that the ball was Rebekah claimed me for the entire day. She told Niklaus and Elijah she would do my hair and make-up. I didn't know if I should be scared or excited.

We went to her room and I found my dress hanging on the door. I gasped. It was gorgeous, the most amazing dress I could have ever imagined. The dress itself was a pastel purple and the sleeves were the most beautiful bit of ivory lace I had ever seen. The bottom was emboirded with what seemed like beads and on the low neckline it had the same. Klaus really did have an eye for this kind of thing.

"It is gorgeous, don't you think? And Nik picked it out, it is rather amazing what an eye for detail he has." Rebekah said and uttered me to sit down.

"I will make you look ravishing, may all their heads turn and most off all the head of my brother." She said and started to brush my hair.

Looking at her through the mirror I gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean with your brother?" I asked Rebekah. I didn't understand what she meant.

"Haven't you noticed how smitten my brother is with you?" Rebekah asked me on her turn.

Turning around in my chair I looked at her.

"Who is smitten with me? I asked shocked. I didn't even had an idea that anybody seemed to fancy me ever.

"Klaus, he is just staying away from you for your health, but when you talk he always looks fascinated and he is quite scared about tonight, just hoping they won't harm you in anyway." Rebekah said. I sighed and shook my head

"I can't really believe it, but do please make me look amazing Rebekah" I said and sighed even deeper while Rebekah went to work in peace.

When she was done with my hair she added just a tat of what was called make-up, I never encountered it before but Rebekah seemed able to put it on me. I was helped in my dress and it fit me like a glove. Rebekah put the final touches on my hair and then quickly did her own hair and make-up. I was nervous, I couldn't help it. Not since Rebekah told me Klaus seemed to fancy me in some way.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: **

The ball was in full swing when I finally had picked up the courage to go down. I carefully peeked around the corner of the door when Elijah spotted me. I jumped back, out of sight and breathed deep in and out, afraid of facing a whole room full of vampires, some more than keen to rape and kill me. My hands were shaking with the fear of what could happen, even though they had both promised I would be safe. Elijah peeked around the corner and I jumped up, "I am sorry, It wasn't my intension to frighten you Arianna dear." Elijah said.

I put my hand on my chest and closed my eyes to calm myself down.

"It is ok Elijah, I am just a bit terrified honestly, but what human wouldn't be right" I muttered. Elijah chuckled and held out his hand,

"Let's enter and let me be your guide for the time being" Elijah said kind.

I nodded and took a very deep breath before taking his hand. Smiling a bit fearful he lead me into the room, all eyes were directed upon me arriving with Elijah. Even how afraid I was, I wouldn't show it. I kept my head up high and even put on an arrogant look. I looked up to Elijah, who nodded to me as some kind on an encouragement.

Elijah joined Rebekah and Niklaus. I stood by his side, people gawking at me but I tried to not let them get to me.

"Welcome dear guests, welcome for coming to our ball I do hope you enjoy yourselves." Klaus said grant and formal. I kept my breathing in and the audience clapped loud. Looking up to Rebekah and Elijah. Rebekah nodded at Klaus who held out his hand to me.

"Grant me the first dance Arianna." He said in a soft voice. My face flushed and I gave him a nod and a simple smile before accepting his hand. Klaus lead us to the dance floor where after a bit the music started and the dance began. Klaus was a skilled dancer and swayed me over the floor. I just had to make sure my legs were moving and he would lead me around.

After the too short of wonderful time, Klaus let me go to socialize on my own. I was sort of shocked by his move but I shrugged and moved outside to sit on the bench in the garden looking ahead.

I heard people moving around me but I could care less until I heard a familiar voice.

"Arianna?" Getting up quick I spun around and found a masked person looking at me. Gently the man pulled the mask off and revealed my father.

"Father!" I squeeled and flung myself in his arms hugging him tight. He was soothingly rubbing my back as I could hear his heart beat.

"You're still alive." my Father breathed as I let go of him.

"Yes did Niklaus not tell you why I was here, why he took me into the safety of his home?" I asked him shocked by this information.

"No, I only found a note saying you were safe and alright. Why did he took you?" Father asked me. Nervously I glanced inside to find nobody watching me. Most of the guests must be vampires and I didn't fancy accusing people of what they were doing.

"Niklaus told me that the vampire in town were on a killing and raping spree, me being your only daughter and one of the lesser people who is still pure he thought it was safer for me to be here, under their care and they are taking good care of me father and they ensured your safety to me." I said as I hugged him again tight.

"Thank you for reassuring me dear, but I have to go. I was only brought here quickly to talk to you." He said and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Bye Father, I hope you can visit again soon" I whispered. He granted me his smile and put the mask back in place and left. I sighed deep and sat back down on the bench with a happy smile, happy to have seen myself that he was ok.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

After a while of trying to compose myself, I walked back inside. The evening was to say at least boring. I danced with Elijah and someone I can't remember his name. During the night I always sensed like somebody was watching me. After finding Klaus and telling him I was going to retire for the night being, I walked up to my room.

Pulling out the pins in my hair while walking upstairs I had the strange sense somebody had been following me but I could be wrong.

I shrugged it off and walked into my room. I rang my bell for my ladies in waiting so they could help me out of the dress. Hearing the door I smiled and turned around to find a complete stranger in my room. His hair, black as the night and his eyes brown but hard and impassionate. My heart jumped and I gave him a polite smile.

"You must have taken the wrong turn Sir."

"I am sure I did not. If I am not mistakes you are Arianna Gomez, Daughter of Alexander Gomez" The stranger said in a deep voice and all I could do was nod as he approached.

I walked backwards until I reached the wall and could not move.

"I've heard all about you dear Arianna. How Lord Niklaus had taken you under his wing, afraid of men like me raping and killing you" He drawled and I looked confused at his face.

"But to be honest, most of the vampires in the village decided it was not worth to face his wrath, but for me personally the hunt had become even more appealing" He mused his lips curled up into a smirk.

"And now I have you here all alone, poor human being. Nobody close enough to even hear you scream and beg for me to kill you" He snarled and took a step forward.

I ducked under his arm and ran out of the room, slamming the door and making sure to hit over every object that made enough noise in my wake.

I ran around the corner and bumped into the man. I gave a yelp and turned around to only find him facing me, damn vampires. He backed me into a corner so I could not escape. Looking into his eyes I found them full of amusement his hands trying to lift up my skirt. I tried to get him off me, wrestle him off but he was too strong. My breathing accelerated and I screamed so loud. His hands were under my skirt, leaving a path of destruction upon my dress.

I accepted my faith and closed my eyes waiting until death became off me. A few seconds I could feel his bare hands on the skin of my legs until they were gone. My mind went into panic mode and I snapped open my eyes to find the guy ripped off me by Klaus as Elijah rushed to my side to hold me upright. My eyes started to swim with tears as Elijah passed me on to Rebekah who soothed me. I have no memory of what they did to the stranger because Rebekah ushered me back to my room and helped me get into bed. Soon enough I fell asleep, given over to the night terrors that would follow.

_His fingers closing around my throat, all the oxygen cut off. My fingers trying to pry hisses off, unable to even get them to move an inch out of the way. Panicking and struggling against no breath._

I woke up from my night terrors to find Niklaus by my bed side. He looked worried at me and moved to the sit on the bed next to me and took a wet towel to wipe away the cold sweat from my forehead.

"Go back to sleep love, it are only dreams. I will keep watch, nothing is going to happen to you" He whispered. I nodded and sighed deep, letting out all the panic from the dream and went back to sleep, knowing somebody was watching over me.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Not having had any night terrors the rest of the night and just sweet dreams, composed by lullaby's and meadows filled with flowers, I woke up well rested. Looking around I saw nobody and stepped out of bed. I put on a morning robe and slippers as I looked out the window. The clouds didn't portray any good weather for the day, luckily for me I wasn't even in the mood for good weather. Moving out of the room and down to the dining room I didn't hear any voices around. Walking in I found breakfast set but the siblings nowhere to be found.

I ate some breakfast, simple but filling and quickly left the room for what it was. I wanted to lock myself up in the library and never come out again. Walking off I heard voices.

"She is what I need, can't you see brother. You must find her and bring her here." It was Klaus I heard. Who was he talking about? Most certainly not me that was clear seeing I was here already.

"Niklaus, she is human, do you really expect her to come this way alive with the menace in town, after what that one vampire did to Arianna, well almost did." Elijah said in haste.

I was confused and took a step closer until I heard a deep sigh and walked off quickly. Turning around the corner I found Klaus in front of me and I screamed loudly. I slapped my hands in front of my mouth to shut myself up.

"No need to scream Arianna, I am very fond of my hearing." Klaus said in an amused voice. Recalling last night and how he stayed by my side made me smile just a tiny bit.

"My apologies. After last night, people who tend to turn up in front of my face make me jump." I said and walked past him ready to go into the library and bury my nose in the books there.

"I am sorry to, Arianna, for letting you out of my sight" I heard Nik say in a soft voice. Turning around my eyes found his face, studying his eyes were filled with worry, which made me grow a bit more fond of him.

"It is okay. I am alright dear heavens, but it could have been different" I said looking at the floor.

His feet came into view and I looked up straight into his eyes. My heart did beat fast but not from being scared. Rebekah her words from yesterday floated back to me. How smitted Klaus was with me.

"Can I accompany you outside for today Arianna?" He asked and I nodded accepting his arm as he did lead me out of the mansion. Finding ourselves outside the weather wasn't very bright. I sighed and looked up to the sky until the darkness broke up and the sun did shine down upon us. Finding it a bit weird that, that happened I shrugged it off and let it pass by me. Walking further we stopped at the stone bench to sit down. Klaus took hold of my hand as I faced him, looking him in his eyes.

"You have no idea how worried I have been Arianna. How scared I was when I heard you scream. Afraid you might have been dead already." He said honestly and it somehow took my breath away.

"It was stupid to let you go alone, thinking our presence was enough of protection but it wasn't. But you were still alive, that man trying to rape you. If he had done anything I could never forgive myself" Klaus said and I could see the sadness in his eyes as my hand stretched out to caress his cheek.

"I am okay, you were on time" I whispered my eyes searching his face.

Klaus moved a bit closer and my hand dropped into my lap. His one hand shot out to caress my cheek as I had done with him a bit earlier. My heart did beat fast as I smiled humble at him as he overcame the last bit of space and claimed my lips with hisses.


	18. Chapter 17

**Author Notes: Yes I suck at writing these days but my beta told me it was totally cute and not as crappy as I told her it was.., but finally after a long, long time chapter 17 and i promiss to be quicker on 18 :) Please review! love my reviewers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17:<strong>

The kiss didn't last long but I was out of breath anyways. I stared up into his face which was still filled with sadness, a little spark of hope was in there but it didn't last long, cause he stood up.

I didn't know what to say or do as Klaus walked back to the mansion leaving me alone.

Getting up myself and running after him I quickly stood in front of him. "Don't leave Klaus, That was nice and unexpected" I mumbled a blush spreading over my face.

Klaus looked surprised into my eyes and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I won't leave you Arianna. I'm sure you knew that now. You're save and loved here. Cherished not only by me but also by my brother and sister." Klaus said. He took my breath away with that answer. I smiled bright at him and he walked back to the bench. Klaus did bend over and picked up something I could not see. Curiosity overtook me but as he walked back to me he held his hands behind his back.

"That's not really fair you know, hiding what you just seemed to have picked up" I said in a teasing tone as he came closer. He chuckled and stood in front of me.

"Just close your eyes Arianna" Klaus said in a soft tone. I did as told and closed them. Feeling his hand brush over my cheek made my skin shiver just a tiny bit. He put something behind my ear and readjusted my hair just a tiny bit.

"You can open them now." He whispered. I did as told and couldn't see anything different besides the obvious sparkle in his eyes.

Walking over to the window I saw the small flowers tucked behind my ear into my hair. Klaus was right behind me smiling like a mad men. I laughed and turned to face him after I saw it."You seem to know a lot about me, how did you found out?" I asked calm and kept my hands in front of me. He shrugged a bit like he didn't wanted to talk about it at all.

I sighed and looked up to his face that was full of fear.

"Remember what I told you about the vampires in this town who murder and rape woman?" Klaus asked and I nodded remembering it.

"Well even before that I watched you, you were interesting, you were a strong woman that did stand out from the crowd and during the watching and observing I found out these traits of you Arianna. You love horses and daisies." Klaus said beginning to name most tings he saw me do.

"You settle for small things. Your father means the world to you, your mother is unknown to you but it does not trouble you any longer. Arianna I can go on for ages saying what I discovered but I know so much. I observed you through hiding places and by wandering through the village" Klaus said honest. I smiled at him and took his hand in my own.

"I did not know I meant so much to you. Rebekah had pointed out that you were smitten over me but I couldn't imagine, but now I can. After the kiss and after you told me I cannot be more grateful you have taken me under your wing" I said in gratitude.

Klaus smiled at me and I blushed just slightly He put his hand on the nape of my back and lead me back inside where he escorted me to the dining room for lunch. I sat down with a shy smile on my face. We weren't alone now and he seemed to be a bit more reserved again. Rebekah looked my way with glistering eyes, sure to harass me with question about what happened in the garden. While I put food on my plate it remained awfully silent. I looked up to find that Klaus must have told them to keep their mouth shut.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Klaus made sure that he would spoil me rotten after we had kissed. He took me on rides through the forest, having bought my favourite horse form my father. Picnics in the backyard and, of course, overwhelming me with all the love he was capable off.

The only thing I couldn't shake off was the talk about the unknown woman I had overheard. I couldn't come close enough to his office to overhear more, the only talk that was in the house was of another party, this time less official then the last.

Walking on the upper level of the house my eye caught something outside. Elijah was walking in the garden with a long brown haired female. My interest was taken and I continued to look until they walked away. With a sigh I walked on only to find my way to my bedchambers. Closing the door behind me and turning around I got quite a scare. Klaus was sitting on my bed, with what appeared to be a small box..

"Good afternoon" I spoke polite to him and went to sit next to him.

"Good afternoon my lady" Klaus spoke in his loving voice he mostly kept to himself.

"What is it you brought today? Another special daisy in that box?" I asked with a smile. Besides all the generosity he overloaded me with, I also got at least one bouquet of daisy's every day.

"No this is something entirely different for you love" He said and my curiosity was quickly taken by him.

"Oh really? Then what is it my lord brought me then?" I asked looking into his eyes, no longer afraid of what was displayed in them on certain times.

"My lady is curious I see, maybe I should keep it to myself an bit longer then" Klaus said teasing, put his hands behind his back.

"That is not fair my lord" I said and tried to grab his hands behind his back laughing. Klaus played along, not letting me grab the little box at all. To soon I was pinned underneath him on my bed.

"This my lord, isn't any fair either, keeping a lady trapped beneath him, while she lingers to have everything her lord has to offer" I said and before I knew it, his hungry lips where on mine, kissing me with the intension of an thousand suns. When he pulled back I was left breathless and wanting more than before.

He sat up, pulling me with him, that charming boyish smile on his face. I blushed and caressed his cheek and softly kissed him again just to ease my too hard beating heart.

Klaus smiled and handed me the box. I opened it with a smile and found an amazing silver bracelet, with heart shaped pendants all covered in tiny diamonds. I gasped at the beauty of such a thing and looked at him.

"This is too much. I cannot accept such a thing my lord" I said trying to give the box back. Klaus took it back only to take the bracelet and clasp it around my wrist.

"It is not too much, it is only to match what you are, beautiful and full of light, the light in my life" He said and smiled. I blushed an even deeper shade of red and leaned in to give him a soft kiss.

"Thank you Klaus, for everything" I whispered and looked into his eyes.

"Please call me Nik, Arianna, no formalities" He whispered back and all I could do in response was nod.

"Thank you Nik"


End file.
